


Welcome Home

by TheStarChasr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, domestic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/pseuds/TheStarChasr
Summary: Stress relief. Everyone needs it. It's different for everyone.The Blaiddyd's new busy work schedule leaves them unsatisfied with the time they are able to spend together. One day, Byleth loses her patience and Dimitri is there to witness it all.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write _something _for our special boy's birthday.
> 
> Special thanks to [Tacticiangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacticiangirl/pseuds/Tacticiangirl) and [lunartotems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartotems/pseuds/lunartotems) for their help and feedback. I don't know what I would do without these two ♥️

Stress.

Strain.

Tension.

Ever since Dimitri became CEO of Faerghus Enterprise his days had become much more stressful than before. Each morning he was called away from his beloved wife only to have Dedue, Gilbert, or Rodrigue shoving problems for him to solve before the sun even rose over the horizon.

The workday would be long and tiresome but the night brought some reprieve. A joyful—albeit too quick— dinner shared with his beloved did wonders to ease the stress gathered from before.

But that changed when Byleth landed a teaching position at Garreg Mach University. Now their nights were spent with even shorter dinners followed by Byleth grading papers long into the night until Dimitri felt her plop beside him on their bed just before the sun rose.

Their new schedules left little time for one another. Quick pecks and brief embraces did little to fill the void in the hearts of this husband and wife. Dimitri found himself staring longingly at the wedding photo on his desk while Byleth’s gaze lingered on the image of her smiling beau as her lock screen.

It suddenly hit her how much she missed him during one of her days off. Separating laundry should’ve been a simple task but at the sight of Dimitri’s work shirt, she knew she couldn’t deny it. 

Byleth yearned for her husband. She missed the blue of his eyes as he gazed into her soul. Missed the soft texture of his striking blonde hair as she ran her fingers through it.

She couldn’t resist, without much thought she raised the shirt to her nose and inhaled the scent of her husband. The fragrance made the mental image so much sweeter. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, and a tapered waist as the shirt in her hands fit him just right. 

Her mind wandered dangerously. How long has it been since her husband took her in his arms? How long has it been since their lips met in a true embrace and not just through simple pecks? How long has it been since she felt his warmth fill her and bring her to the highest peak?

How did it happen? She couldn’t say.

All she knew was that Dimitri’s scent consumed her. Awakened her. And her need outweighed everything else.

* * *

Dimitri loosened his tie as soon as he stepped through the door of his home. Rodrigue had sent him home early today. On any other day, Dimitri might have resisted but, for once, the new CEO took the opportunity and vacated the office.

His eyes instantly scanned for the familiar sight of his wife, either watching the television or doing a chore on her day off, but no sight could be found.

The logical next step would be to check their bedroom, but certain noises halted the man’s steps inches away from the door.

“...mitri.” A breathless sigh. Followed by a high pitched keen.

The crack open in the doorway gave Dimitri privy to the glorious sight of his wife sprawled across their bed, clothed only in one of his button-up shirts, and two fingers disappearing inside herself. “Dimitri!” She cried out as she buried her face in the collar of the shirt. Her fingers only ceasing to circle her clit then return.

She looked marvelous, delicious, otherworldly as she writhed atop the sheets. The sheen of sweat adorning her skin made Dimitri believe she was glowing. And yet his heart proceeded to pound in his chest as Byleth cried out repeatedly, yearning filling her voice as she called to a husband whom she believed was not present.

Without a second thought, he opened the door, fully taking in the sight before Byleth’s gasp interrupted the moment. “Dimitri!” She exclaimed, the shock evident in her voice, “y-you’re home early. I’m sorry I—“

“No.” Her motions to rise from the bed halted. Their eyes met as Dimitri tugged and removed his tie. “Continue.”

“What?”

“Touch yourself.” He instructed, gaze darting from her face to her leaking slit.

Byleth opened her mouth to question his intentions but it died on her lips as the slightest smirk appeared on her husband’s face. Her fingers moved on their own, curling over her clit as her breathing worked its way back to small pants.

Dimitri was entranced, his mouth watering at how delectable his wife’s folds appeared. He could feel his member harden with each gasp that escaped from her lips. His control wavered slightly when another breathless call of his name was released into the room.

Suddenly it felt too hot. His slacks felt too tight. His skin felt as though it were on fire, long fingers rose to undo the buttons of his shirt as his wife released another moan. He did not miss the way her eyes followed his movements. The way they lingered as more skin was revealed to her.

The two fingers pulsing in and out of her cunt accelerate as her breathing intensifies. Those fingers of his would be the death of her. They had not even made contact with her skin yet her mind could not stop imagining them in the place of her own fingers, how much thicker--longer they would be. How they would fill her up and crook so perfectly against her quaking walls.

“Dimitri, please…” she begged, “come here.”

“In a moment, beloved.” He sighed, “allow me to enjoy the sight a little longer.” Byleth shivered at how bewitched he sounded, how affection laced each word and surged through his growled tone. The knowledge that she turned him on motivated her even more, as her right hand began to grow weary the left relieved it. Pumping fingers inside herself with renewed vigor as the wet fingers from the other rose to pinch and flick at one of her nipples. A shuttered groan from her husband brought a satisfied smile from her face. It transformed into a smirk as he stared at the juices coating her supple breast.

“Don’t you wish to join me in the fun?” She cooed, hoping to entice him from his standing position.

It’s amazing how a deep chuckle wiped the smile away instantly. How a rumble could send shivers down her spine more than the fingers inside of her. “Of course. However,” he sighed as the last button on his shirt became undone, “I believe I am slightly overdressed.”

It was his turn to grin as the whimper fell from his beloved’s lips. Dimitri decided to take his time. For too long have they been rushed from one task to another, but not now.

Now he was going to enjoy the lovely sight of his touch-starved wife as she pleasured herself on their bed, in his clothes, moaning his name. She looked so beautiful, so exquisite, how could he repay such a treat?

His hands lingered on the fabric of his shirt, inching it off his shoulders slowly and taking delight in the way she followed his movements once again. Dimitri treated his wife to the image of his hands pulling at the now tight fabric of his trousers. Of running his hands through his hair to slick it back so his eyesight was not obstructed. The sound of a belt buckle coming undone had never been more arousing as when his tented undergarments came into view to show just how much he wanted her.

Byleth had ceased her fingering and instead massaged her clit gently, allowing Dimitri to see the slick leaking from her core. His deep groan did wonders to her, a moan escaping to join his in the room. The pleasure intensified as she closed her eyes in concentration and gasped while sparks ignited inside yet she still felt her climax slowly burning more and more. A rustle of clothing prompted green orbs to be revealed again, only for all the oxygen to leave her lungs as her husband’s cock was revealed to her.

At that moment, Byleth was jealous of those hands. How they were given the privilege to caress his chest, waist, and heated member. She envied the rough strokes his cock received not by her own hands but his. She coveted the way he shuttered a breath when a particular tug was given at the same time she slid her fingers inside herself once more, this time with the addition of another. “Dimitri, let me touch you.”

“No.” He answered sternly, striking blue eyes fixated on her soaked digits until they darted to her flushed face. “You’re doing amazing, my beloved. Rest assured I am enjoying myself.” His shirt completely fell from his frame as her eyes feasted on the chiseled expanse of his torso. Eager to run her finger across those broad shoulders and nip at his bobbing Adam’s apple.

A sob escaped her throat before she could catch it. “But—“ a gasp, a shiver of pleasure down her spine, “but I need you.”

“I’m here,” he said as his slacks met the floor. Member still in hand, still stroking, still breathless. “I’m right here.”

“Dimitri!”

“Byleth…”

Their breathing fell in sync as their motions matched. Pumping in and out, up and down, until the two felt their bodies burn in need of contact with their loved on. Byleth’s hand left her breast and reached out, a not-so-silent plea for something, anything, to join with her husband. He reacted to quickly, to hungrily as his large palm met hers and their fingers interlaced. “You look so beautiful like this, beloved.” He groaned, his cock so hot in his grip he feared to combust completely. “To be this way, all for me—ah!” A moan cutting him off as her hand squeezed his own.

“All for you, Dimitri.” Dear Sothis, she sounded so breathless. So needy, as though every syllable cried out for him, “only you.”

“Byleth!” He called behind gritted teeth, his end nearing. Eyes shining as her half-lidded gaze met his own. “Join me, my love.”

She nodded eagerly, lithe fingers increasing their pace while she screamed out in heightened pleasure, her release on the brink, inching so closely she could feel it. “Dimitri, please!”

The time for thinking was gone, a rough tug through their joined hands vaulted Byleth upwards and into the chest of her beloved husband. She did not have time to dwell on their skinship just yet as her lips were captured ferociously. The spike of pleasure, the relief, was just enough for the two to teeter over the edge as their cries of pleasure were swallowed by one another. Hands and fingers fell away to grip the other frame tightly while climaxes swelled and Byleth felt the warm release of Dimitri’s seed coating her lower abdomen.

Gulping intakes of air filled the room as blue eyes met green, both pairs alight with a satisfied smile until Byleth reached up further until her lips rested on the shell of his ear. “Welcome home.”

Puffs of air hit her neck as Dimitri ducked to place small nips from her shoulder to her neck. She was about to wipe her drenched fingers on the sheets before but a strong grip on her wrist stopped her.

Dimitri’s hold turned gentle as he brought those fingers to his face and into his warm mouth. He shivered as her eyes glazed over in renewed arousal as his tongue caressed her index and middle finger before sucking gently on the ring finger where her wedding band gleamed.

Not to be outdone, Byleth’s free hand ventured below to spread his seed across her midsection, delighting in the feel of it on her skin. The deep blush adorning Dimitri’s face darkened when she raised her hand and licked away the excess, humming as though it was the sweetest of treats.

Releasing her fingers with a loud pop, his dilated pupils were the only warning that his patience was wearing thin. “Dim—aah!” A gasp. A squeal. Silenced with a heated kiss as Dimitri tackled her on the bed without much gentleness. His lips were fire, his tongue was the flame, burning her and sucking her in all at once. Oddly enough she wanted to be drowned in him, to become one with her husband once again. The elation felt as her arms wrapped around his neck was thought to be immeasurable until strong, sure fingers slid along her pearl in a gentle massage.

A gasp released against his mouth earned a chuckle in response. Not halting his movements for a moment, Dimitri released her mouth in favor of focusing on his present task while her hitched breaths and moans huffed against his ear.

“You’re so wet, my dear.” Evident by the undeniable sloshing sounds his fingers made against her clitoris. Such sounds would have embarrassed Byleth on any other day, but instead, she merely whined, cried, “more, more, more!” All against Dimitri’s beautiful face.

She saw white as a digit entered her, dug her nails into his shoulders as it began a rhythm as her walls reacted, and bit down on his earlobe when a second finger dared join along.

How many times had she cried his name after that? She could not tell you. She could not keep track of anything other than the motions of Dimitri fingering her cunt with increasing vigor. “So beautiful,” he would say. “My love,” he cooed into her ear lovingly as a third finger was inserted. A wail of pleasure left her throat when his fingers crooked inside of her, hitting the spot that ignited stars behind her eyelids and shivers down her spine. Byleth felt more than heard the smug chuckle against her body as she continued to lose her mind. She had always loved his laughter but that notion increased exponentially when it was deep, hoarse, and against her bust before his lips encased a swollen peak.

It was all too much. He encompassed her. Surrounded her not just with the arm wrapped her waist but with the gruff sounds he released and the shirt that still brushed against her skin. It was all unfair. For her to be in this state of ecstasy while he labors for her pleasure. A shaky, uncertain hand dared downward and gently stroked his semi-hard member. “Byleth,” he rasped harshly, unable to control the wracks of pleasure disrupting the rhythm he set on her.

“Yes, my heart.” Her succulent voice drove him wild, heat and pure want shooting straight to his cock while her wonderful caresses threatened to entirely snap his thin thread of control. A sense of competition sparked between the two as the pumps of his fingers became unhinged while her strokes increased with fervor. Voices joined together in cries of elation and one another's name but it was the dirty, delicious movement of Dimitri’s thumb grazing Byleth’s nub that won him the victory.

“You…” an inhale, shaky and rough, “cheater.” 

For someone who just finger-fucked her, he looked altogether smug and innocent at the same time. A feat that irked her to no end. “Who? Me?” Oh goddess, his voice is pompous as well. “I assure you, beloved. I would never use underhanded tactics with my own wife.” His sentenced punctuated by a brief peck on her cheek. She merely eyed him skeptically, about to speak her thoughts until a throb from the still hard member in her hand alerted the husband and wife to a particularly stiff epidemic.

“Dimitri?” Her tone curious, the twinkle in his eye filled her with equal measures of interest and dread.

“Since I am the victor…” he all but purred while his hands rand down her skin and gripped her thighs. “Am I able to claim my prize?”

There was that fire in his eyes. That feral smirk. The strong hold against her skin that awakened newfound lust that should have run its course after two consecutive orgasms. The soreness in her legs, flutters of her innermost walls did nothing to prevent her from smirking, spreading her legs, and uttering the words: “come and get it.”

With a rough grunt and a slight shriek, Byleth was flipped on her front, ass in the air and frantically grasping for a pillow to bite down on as the head of Dimitri’s cock pressed against her entrance. “Shhhhh…” he soothed, lovingly caressing a plump cheek with a large palm while her knees quivered. A simple thrust, a sigh of relief, and a muffled cry all joined together in the euphoria of becoming united at last.

She was so tight. So exquisite. Clenching around him so deliciously that he needed a moment to compose himself. Byleth whined into the pillow, the fullness of him driving her crazy.

“Dimitri!” A delicious moan as she rocked against him. “Please!”

He gripped her waist tightly, “Byleth!” A groan, a shaky exhale “wait, I don’t want to hurt you.”

But she was too long gone, raised on her hands and knees as she fucked herself on his dick, testing his patience, egging him on. “Dimitri please, just take me. I want it.” A growl, it was working. “I’ve missed you so much, my love.”

Hips snapping backward followed by a powerful thrust forward made both of them cry in unison. His pounding was endless, vigorous, “so full!” His wife moaned out, unaware of the overwhelming tightness her walls invoked on him. Dimitri’s control was gone, evaporated just as his mind was laser-focused on his beloved and bringing her to the height of pleasure over and over again.

“I love you,” he said after another harsh thrust. “I love you so much!”

He needed her, more than the air he breathed. He missed her, the magnitude of it all crashing down on him as desperation fueled his movements, filled his mind. Dismounting from her to flip her over once more as his palms spread her legs and he filled her again. The new position filling her differently and sliding against her in new ways that made her shout his name to even higher levels.

They were scaling this mountain together, joined as one while pleasure mounted and churned inside of them. Her arms reach up to wrap around him, the embrace as intimate as the deed itself, the meeting of lips sealing Dimitri in her warmth wholly and beautifully.

When they moved, it was together. As they moaned, it was together. And when their climax ultimately crashed in wave after wave of heavenly pleasure, it was also together.

“I love you,” she sighed against his lips. Panting shallowly while he placed pecks all over her face. “I love you, Dimitri,” Byleth repeated. She needed him to hear it with his name attached. To know that it was him she loved. Him she pledged herself to.

“My beloved,” he held her gently but securely against his broad chest. Satisfied at the way she nuzzled against him and closed her eyes in a boneless heap of ecstasy. His fingers brushed lazily through the damp ends of her hair while he continuously stared at his gorgeous wife. “Byleth,” he called softly, smiling when her emerald eyes met his gaze. “I’m home.”

She huffed, a weak attempt at laughter that prompted her arms to loosely wrap around his middle. “Yes, you’re home,” she echoed.

“How long had it been since we’ve done this?” He asked, still smiling, still elated.

“Too long,” she hummed, closing her eyes once again.

“Perhaps we need a vacation?”

This time she did laugh, warm and lively just as she always is. “I’m afraid we wouldn’t get much rest if we took one.”

Dimitri snickered, a hand straying to the curve of her waist. “And yet I doubt you’d complain.”

A single eye peaked open, assessing his features before closing. A small, smug smile formed before she hid in the crook of Dimitri’s neck, “you’d have to see to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> They absolutely take that vacation and Byleth was 100% right. No actual 'resting' was done.


End file.
